bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Beast-possessed Soul
The Beast-possessed Soul is an enemy, Chalice Dungeon enemy, and Chalice Dungeon boss in Bloodborne. Description The Beast-possessed Soul is a horned lupine creature capable of using fire elemental attacks, including fireballs, shockwaves, and whips. It can be encountered as a boss in Chalice Dungeons, but one can also be found at the bottom of the Healing Church Workshop. As its name implies, this is a "True" Beast, and as such it is sensitive to Fire damage, Serration and Beasthunter's Blood Gems (Atk vs Beasts UP). Location *Lower Cathedral Ward: **Found at the bottom of the rafters of the Healing Church Workshop. ***Drops Beast rune (1) *Chalice Dungeons: **Central Pthumerian Labyrinth (Central Pthumeru Chalice) Layer 1 Boss. **Ailing Loran (Ailing Loran Chalice) Layer 1 Boss. **Many can be found roaming the root dungeons as common enemies at lower depths. Strategy The Beast-possessed Soul's attacks are damaging, but predictable and easy to counter. Its fireball attacks have quite a long windup and can be easily avoided by moving behind the creature. Alternatively, they can be prevented by attacking it with a ranged weapon. Its most damaging attack is a series of rapid slashes that can inflict heavy damage if the player is unable to escape. It will often end these slashes with a lunging headbutt that can be potentially fatal if the player is low on health. The Beast will occasionally draw its arm back and attempt to impale the player. If it succeeds, it will chew on them, inflicting moderate damage as they savour the player's blood, and also gaininig an attack boost. The creature will pause and scream before gaining this buff, leaving it vulnerable for a few seconds. The enemy version encountered in the Healing Church Workshop is initially unaware of the player. However, it will be alerted if the breakable objects on the floor are destroyed, which includes falling onto them from above, or if the player manages to avoid them, if moves in a way other than lightly walking around it. The Boss versions in the Chalice Dungeons can be blocked using the pillars in the rooms. However, if the Beast-possessed Soul grabs players, it will acquire a buff and will be able to destroy these pillars. It can also break them by shooting fireballs (doesn't need the buff). Notes *Though it deals Fire damage, this enemy is still sensitive to it. *If it succeeds in its grab attack, the Beast-possessed Soul will gain a buff after roaring, evident by its red aura. *It is possible to stun lock him to death, wherein players knock it down with Augur of Ebrietas, walk up to it, and repeat. However, if the Beast-possessed Soul grabs players they will acquire a buff, and it will be impossible to knock it down. *There are 10% chance every Chalice Dungeon the player creates that might spawn a roaming special Beast-possessed Soul which not only attacks the player but also attacks invaders and other enemies. This special-spawned variant is considered as an ally as it can be healed with the Choir Bell. The Player can lure this Beast-possessed Soul to fight other bosses and enemies. Trivia *The Beast-possessed Soul is the only enemy that can be healed with the Choir Bell. *The red aura from its buff is reminiscent of Power Within from Dark Souls. **This is adequate as this was a Pyromancy spell, and the creature in question is able of pyromantic attacks. *The Beast-possessed Soul appears to resemble a mix between the more advanced Scourge Beast, but with the slender body of the male Beast Patient. They then combine all this with the pyrokinetic abilities of the Loran Cleric. *The Beast-possessed Soul has horns, but unlike the Cleric Beast and Vicar Amelia, they are not deer antlers. Instead, they resemble the horns of a ram. Gallery Beast-possessed_Soul_Concept_Art.jpg|Beast-possessed Soul concept art Bloodborne™_20151015124053.jpg|Grab attack healing Beast-possessed Soul.gif|healing the special-spawned Beast-possessed soul with Choir Bell. Recorded by Xtrin. healing Beast-possessed Soul 2.gif|healing the special-spawned Beast-possessed Soul, which is fighting a Bloodletting Beast, with Choir Bell. Recorded by Xtrin. Bloodborne™_20151015123733.png|The Beast-possessed Soul after powering itself up Bloodborne™_20150525181533 - 1.jpg Beast-possessed.jpeg|Render from the Official Guide Bloodborne™ 20150525181054.png Bloodborne™_20150514115108 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20151015124503.png Bloodborne™_20151223184153.jpg Beast-possessed Soul №2.png Beast-possessed Soul №9.png Beast-possessed Soul №8.png Videos Luring the special-spawned Beast-possessed Soul to fight Loran Darkbeast. Music Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses Category:Beasts